We, the Animals - Squeak!
We, the Animals - Squeak! is a 1941 Looney Tunes short starring Porky Pig and directed by Bob Clampett. Plot On the radio program We, the Animals Squeak!, a hare is finishing his story about how he got revenge on a hunter that had been stalking him. Porky Pig, the program's host, introduces the Irish-accented Kansas City Kitty, a champion mouse catcher. Kansas City Kitty tells her life story, including her marriage of Tom Collins and the birth of her son, Little Patrick. The main thrust of her story is how her reputation as a mouse catcher was nearly ruined by the mice, who – tired of being harassed by Kansas City Kitty and being kept away from the food – plot their revenge. In the catacombs of the house's walls, the lead mouse (Ratt McNalley) plots a scheme to kidnap Little Patrick while his mother is asleep. The mice carry out the plan and successfully flee the angry Kitty. The mother cat desperately claws at the wall, but Ratt stands up to her and threatens to brutally kill Little Patrick if their demands are not met. Those demands – allowing free rein of the house – are played out in the next scene. A series of spot gags follow, where the mice carry food from the refrigerator, get drunk on milk and generally harass Kitty. Meanwhile, one of Ratt's henchmen decides to tease Little Patrick, but Patrick proves to be very resourceful and quickly turns the tables on his captor. Patrick escapes and reunites with his mother; Ratt, who is taunting Kitty, quickly knows what this means and tries to flee, but Kitty quickly catches all the mice "shows those little devils they couldn't harm kit nor king of Kansas City Kitty!" The story brings loud cheers from the audience, and an impressed Porky gives her a present: a wimpy little mouse that scares her. "Well, faith'n me jabbers," intones the mouse. Availability * DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 5 Censorship When Nickelodeon aired the computer-colorized version of this short, the scene near the end in which the mice briefly turn into African jungle natives in tune with the music was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx Cartoon Network also aired a computer-colorized version of this short (as seen in the video panel) and didn't edit the scene of the black mice turning into jungle natives (with the white mouse in front of the line turned into a game hunter). Gallery Animals squeak.jpg We,_The_Animals_-_Squeak!_(Redrawn_Colorized).png|Redrawn Colorized Title Card References Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1941 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Public domain films